No name
by BlackOleandor
Summary: My mom is an alcoholic, my stepdad is abusive, my dog is my only friend, my life sucks. OH YEA! and I get dropped off in ME for no reason. Fun huh? UPDATED Chapter 8&9 NOW UP! MORE COMING SOON!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own ALL my Characters. I mean come on. You can probably tell which ones are mine and which ones aren't! That's a HUGE no brainer people!  
  
Black Oleandor: Hey guys! I know my first story sucked big time! I am re writing it properly and hope you will like it! This story will be a little different due to some people *Cough* Arianna *Cough* intervening!  
  
Arianna: HEY! STOP BLAMING ME! YOUR FIRST STORY WAS STUPID! IT DIDN'T EVEN TELL ABOUT MY FAMILY! UGG! I HATE THEM ALL! MUST KILL! *Runs off to kill them*  
  
Black Oleandor: As you can see, my story WILL be different! Thank you! *Bows* (Reviews would be appreciated!!! Thanks!)  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Ma'am, It's a beautiful healthy girl. What are you going to name her?" The doctor asked happily after the 12-hour labor was over. The woman, Mrs. Lewis, looked so tired and feeble after the baby was born could barely speak.  
"I will name her (raspy breath) Ari- (another breath) Arianna Kailee Lewis." She said before passing out.  
Arianna was then washed, dried and dressed in only 20 minutes. She had only one birthmark, a mark in the middle of her forehead that looked like a teardrop. Arianna had clear blue eyes and pale skin. She wasn't very fat, weighing in at only 6 pounds.  
She was the youngest of 4 children. All of her siblings were boys. Her brothers were, Mitchell (4), Nick (7) and Ryan (11). The boys were all very happy to have a baby sister. They wanted to help out as much as they could to make their mother feel better.  
Arianna soon grew blonde hair to match her, still, very clear blue eyes. She was very energetic and loved to play with animals. The family dog, Luna, was bought 2 weeks before Arianna was born. Surprisingly, Luna was pregnant and had puppies the day Arianna was born.  
Only one of the two puppies survived. They named her Hope and kept her for Arianna. Arianna, at the age of 1 was very attached to Hope. They would sleep together and play together. They were literally inseparable. When the two WERE apart, they would sulk or not eat for awhile.  
One day, when Arianna was 6, Arianna, Luna, Ryan, and their dad went out on a walk in the woods. Ryan and Arianna got in a fight and Luna bit Ryan. Ryan smacked Luna and she fell to the ground unconscious. Arianna started to cry and her dad yelled at Ryan and Arianna. He punished them both and they went home.  
Her father was very upset now that there were 4 kids in the house so he left. Her mom became an alcoholic and got married to an abusive man.  
  
That's when my troubles started.  
  
Black Oleandor: How is it???? Good??? I wanna know! R/R please!!!!!! I TOLD you its different! * smiles * I will only update if you review. It's a trade off, see? 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters other than mine!  
  
10 Years later (Wahoo):  
  
Blood ran down my chin from the slap I had received earlier for talking without being spoken to. I had run up to my room and cleaned it up before surveying the damage done to my lower lip.  
  
At least it's a Friday. I thought happily. I knew it would be gone by Monday and I didn't have to worry. Luna, now 16, was a miracle dog. She was over the age limit by 4 years and loving it. She was very unstable on her feet, but she could get up and move around if she needed to.  
  
She was lying on my bed when I came in and she watched me every moment I was in her sight. I looked at her and smiled. I thought of how she was such a great help to me when I was sad or afraid. I told her everything, and she was amazing at keeping secrets, too.  
  
"Hey girl," I said sitting own next to her so I could pet her, "how you feeling?" She licked my hand and wagged her tail happily. I laughed and lay back on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled, as the paint seemed to make silly looking shapes on it.  
  
Luna nestled her small body in the sheets next to my body to give me warmth. I looked out the window and watched the cars go by outside. My parents were yelling downstairs at each other and I hoped that they would stop soon.  
  
It was never the same after my dad left. My mother was never the caring and beautiful woman she once was. My stepfather was rude, abusive and a jobless fruitcake. Guess how he got fired from his job? He didn't go to work. Not surprising in the least.  
  
I was the last one still living at home. Mitchell was 20, Nick was 23 and Ryan was 27. We were very close. I was ALWAYS at one of their houses/apartment on the weekend. They hated the fact that our mom and step- dad were so mean to me. They were trying to get custody of me so that I wouldn't be hurt or scared anymore.  
  
Growing up with no sisters was hard. Don't get me wrong, brothers are great, but there is something sisters have that just can't work with brothers. When I heard that my brother was getting married to his girlfriend I nearly burst. Sherry, my brother's girlfriend, and I were very close. We would go shopping together and have 'girl's night' ALL of the time.  
  
She was always influencing me to get my nails done or fix my hair a new way. I loved her very much and she loved me, too. So, of course, when I heard they were getting married I was very happy. They asked me to be the Maid of Honor, and of course, I accepted. I helped Sherry pick out her wedding dress and the bride's maid dresses.  
  
The dresses were tube top-like on the top and went down to my ankles. I looked so pretty in it. I had my hair done and I was set. We got to the wedding and everything went well, until Sherry fainted. We went to her and found that she had her dress too tight. I opened it up and she 'came back to life' as I put it. The wedding went on and everything went smoothly. After the wedding Sherry and Ryan went to their house and packed for the honeymoon. They left the next day for the Caribbean and came back two weeks later.  
  
So, now my family was immensely larger, I now had 4 sets of grandparents. The Christmas and Birthday presents didn't stop coming! I was so happy, not only for Sherry and Ryan, but that I might start to have a better life.  
  
Black Oleandor: Hey guys how's it coming? R&R PLEASE!!!!! I need them badly!!!! Even if you don't like reviewing, just type 'Thumbs up' or 'Thumbs down' as a review! If you are a critic of these fics, give me a star rating! Thank you so very much! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters other than mine.  
  
I woke up several hours...No minutes...Wait. Where was I??? I woke up in a forest. Great. My parents decided to get rid of me. They drugged me and dumped me in a forest. How fun.  
  
"Mom??? Dad??? Luna??" I yelled out as loud as I could, but my voice, for some reason, wouldn't go louder than a normal tone. I heard a rustling in the bushes and I turned around to face it. Luna walked out. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly. So, now I know that I was here, Luna was here, someone else was bound to be here.  
  
Luna, as I looked at her, seemed to be only 4 or 5 years old. Strange, I thought, She looks like she was when she was 4 or 5! How can this be? She is sixteen like me! I started to walk forward and she proved something was wrong. She started to run after me, run. I looked at her and hoped that something magical was going on.  
  
I walked on, playing and running around with Luna. We finally reached the end of the forest, right as the sky was growing dark. I set up camp and Luna caught 4 healthy looking rabbits for us to eat. I skinned them and cleaned them without barfing. We ate them and they were quite good!  
  
I made a bed for us and we went to sleep quickly. At night, the forest seemed to have an eerie silence to it. Then it hit me. Something grabbed my shoulder and shook me awake. It was the ugliest thing I had EVER seen.  
  
It was short, fat and was hideously scarred! It had greenish-purple skin and it was drooling reddish-purple goo. It smelled bad and had barely any hair. He (I'm guessing) picked me up and yelled something to the other things that were forming around me.  
  
I screamed and was quickly silenced by a deformed hand. They bound my hands together and put me on one of the other creature's back. They knocked me out and I woke up on a bed in a small dark room.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here? Luna?" I said quietly. As if by some miracle, Luna propped her head up on the bed and licked my hand. I smiled and waited for something-anything, to happen. 5 minutes later, a tall man walked into the room. He smiled and said something in a different language.  
  
"Look buddy, you better get someone to translate that cause I can't understand you." I said curtly.  
  
"Ahh, you speak the tongue of man. This will make my task easier." He said with a slight smile, "You must be related to a beautiful person, because you are amazingly good-looking."  
  
"Thanks old man, but I don't flirt with someone that isn't around my age." I said and smiled.  
  
" I hope that my Orcs did not cause you any harm. They say you fell off the rock they sat you on, is this true?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"Heck no! They hit me over the head with a stick or a rock AND they were grabbing me and shoving me!" I said hotly.  
  
"Do you know which ones did this to you?" he asked  
  
"OH YEA! I know exactly what they look like cause I got too close to them and I never wanna see them again!" I said and laughed.  
  
"How would you like to live with me and be my 'daughter'?" The man asked smiling gently.  
  
"Wow, thank you. Only if you are nice though." I said and blushed.  
  
"You are the princess, and will be treated as such." The man said nicely, "You are healthy enough to get out of bed and move to your new room. Would you like to go or take a walk around the gardens?"  
  
"Let's take a walk." I said happily and he helped me out of my bed.  
  
Months passed as I lived with my foster father. He had changed me into an elf using his magic and I had learned all that elves know. Middle Earth, as my father called it, was beautiful. I rarely had a visitor and NEVER had suitors. I was getting bored in the castle and lands that my father owned. I had few friends and Uruk-hai were the main ones. Actually, I had one suitor. It was an Uruk-hai. GROSS! I told him 'no' nicely and we were still friends.  
  
One day, I decided to take a ride on my horse, Gallon, out onto the lands. I was escorted by at least 20 Uruk-hai and we all had fun. They all soon became my friends. As we were riding an arrow shot out of the trees and killed one of my new acquaintances. Then, 3 people, (elf, dwarf, and a man) leapt out of the forest and started to attack my friends.  
  
The leader of the Uruk-hai, Basan, yelled to the others, to get me to safety. I was going to ride off when suddenly I was grabbed off my horse and whisked away by the elf. I kicked and screamed for Basan, but he couldn't hear me. The elf ran off with me to the nearest hiding place and then the others returned.  
  
"What are you doing?? Leave me alone! BASAN!!! HELP!!" I screamed and the man shut me up with his hand.  
  
"Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Who is Basan? Do we need to save him or her?" The man asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? Those Uruk-hai were my friends! They were protecting me from YOU!" I yelled and I looked at their faces. They were in disbelief.  
  
"What are you talking about she-elf? They were going to take you to the Dark Lord Saroman! Do you not fear him?" The dwarf asked.  
  
As soon as he said that, 15 Uruk-hai were surrounding us. Basan was standing close to the elf and I stood up.  
  
"Basan! You rescued me!" I said happily and ran to give him a hug. He smiled an almost toothless grin and hugged me back.  
  
"Dear sweet princess I missed you so. I was worried you were harmed. Do you want them dead or alive?" Basan asked smiling.  
  
"Basan! How mean. You know I want them alive! Now put them on horses and bring them to my chambers after they have cleaned up. I don't care what daddy says, I want them as playmates!" I kissed Basan on the cheek and he smiled.  
  
The men looked at me in disbelieve and shock. I treated The Uruk-hai as my best friend and guardian! I had kissed him too! They were wondering what I had in mind for them, but the thought soon disappeared as they were grabbed and put on horses.  
  
"I don't want a hair on their heads out of order and if it is. Daddy will see to it you are properly punished!" I said as Basan lifted me up on his horse and got behind me.  
  
Black Oleandor: Wow weird huh? Didn't expect it to go that way did you?? MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is only gonna be wackier as I go along!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I didn't make 'em so you can't tell me I am stealing!  
  
Basan and I rode back to the castle and I ran to dad. He was reading a book when I gave him a hug. He put it down and smiled.  
  
"How is my sweet princess today? Did you find your ride eventful today?" He asked hugging me back.  
  
"Yes father. I need you to promise me that you will not harm the next four people that walk in this room. Can you do this?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Yes. I can do this, bring them in!" He said with excitement.  
  
I nodded and walked to the door. I opened it and told the nearest Orc to go get Basan and the three men that were captive immediately. He bowed and walked off to get them. Four minutes later, Basan was striding up to me gracefully with the three captives behind. They looked frightened and I smiled warmly to them in hopes to make them feel better.  
  
"Basan bring them in." I said nicely.  
  
Basan walked in and they all followed. As they walked in my father's face changed from eagerness to horror. He had let three of the Fellowship in to his home and he couldn't hurt them. After they were all in, I smiled at dad and ran to him.  
  
"Daddy what's wrong? I want them as playmates. Remember, you promised and so I will hold it to you!" I smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Well, as my daughter has now shown you, I can't hurt you at all. You are to treat her with respect and will be kept here until she tires of you. Is this clear?" He asked in a demanding tone.  
  
"Yes Lord Saroman." They all said in unison. He nodded and I motioned for Basan to take them out. He nodded and bowed first to me and then to Dad. After they had left I turned to my father.  
  
"Father, I did not mean to deceive you, but I wanted playmates from outside. I wanted them safe and not harmed. I am sorry. Punish me now if you like." I said and I lowered my head.  
  
"Arianna, you were wrong to do this, but I will not punish you. You need playmates and I am glad you chose these-subjects." He said and smiled, "Now go and play. I tire of you easily"  
  
I kissed his cheek and giggled. He smiled and waved me away. I walked out of the room and smiled. Basan was standing there and he took my arm and started to chat with me. I really enjoyed his company, and I knew that he enjoyed mine, too.  
  
He led me to the room that the playmates were being held in and I thanked him with a quick kiss to the cheek. He blushed! Obviously embarrassed, he shyly kissed my cheek. I smiled and thanked him. He bowed and waved goodbye. He walked off and started yelling at some other Orcs for dawdling in the hall. What a softy! He always is nice to me and yet he is never nice to anyone else. I thought as I walked into the room.  
  
They were sitting together on the floor talking when I walked in. They immediately stopped and looked at me when I walked in. I smiled and sat in a chair and studied them very carefully. They looked very nervous, like an animal backed into a corner and has no way of escaping.  
  
The man was rugged and very broad in the shoulders. He had black hair and deep brown eyes. He was a ranger. I could tell by his features and face. He looked the least nervous and meekly smiled at me.  
  
The Elf was very handsome. His features were very prominent on him and he was very slender. He was nervous, but not letting it show. He looked at the man and then to the Dwarf and then looked back at me.  
  
The dwarf was short. He had a long beard and was fat. I smiled and thought of him running through fields and mountains continually. He looked nervous and let it show. I saw that he still had his weapons and held them close.  
  
I finally stood and pointed to the dwarf, "You, dwarf, what is your name for I would surly like to know it!" I said politely.  
  
He stood and bowed, "Princess, my name is Gimli son of Gloin." He sat back down and I smiled.  
  
"Well Gimli, do not fear me, I simply want to have friends. I have not had a friend in several years, except for Basan and other Orcs!" I said and laughed.  
  
I pointed to the man and then the elf. The man's name was Aragorn and the elf's name was Legolas. I stated that they could walk around and not fear the Orcs. I told them that if an Orc ever hurt them that they had permission to hit them back.  
  
They seemed to relax after they introduced themselves and I smiled. I was trying as hard as I could to not scare them. I then realized that they looked hungry and that I WAS hungry! I opened the door and yelled for Basan. He appeared three or four minutes later. I asked him to bring up a good meal for all four of us and he nodded and left.  
  
I looked at them and they looked dirty and pitiful. I called for my ladies- in-waiting and they appeared. A human, and a dwarf surprisingly. It was kind of ironic. I led them in the room and they went to the race of being that was theirs. I nodded and they took them away. I was left with the elf. He looked at me and I smiled.  
  
"You are to come with me. Do not be worried, Aragorn and Gimli will be well taken care of. My ladies-in-waiting are giving them baths and maybe pleasure. I do not know. I will show you to your bath and wash you if you so please." I said warmly.  
  
"You are too kind. Seeing as your father is who he is, I can't believe you are so nice." He said and stood. He followed me to the baths and I led him to the largest one. I turned the tap on and steamy water flowed out of it.  
  
"I will leave so you may get in. Do you wish for me to wash you?" I asked and looked at him blankly.  
  
"You are a princess, you shouldn't act like a humble maid." He said and smiled, "Thank you for your generous hospitality though."  
  
I nodded and left. He took his time and I went to go check on Aragorn and Gimli. Aragorn was in his room alone and I walked in to see to him. He looked up at me and smiled. He pat the bed next to hi and I sat down next to him.  
  
"How long has it been since you have had a friend?" he asked and smiled.  
  
"Too long master Aragorn. I have not had a friend in 50 years" I said sadly.  
  
He looked at me wide eyed and then said, "I will be your friend. Have you ever had a suitor? Or a fancy for some elf?"  
  
"Only an Orc was bold enough to ask to marry me. My father sent him away. I felt sorry for him though. I haven't seen him since." I said sadly and smiled.  
  
"Have you ever been to Rivendale? Or Mirkwood? Or Gondor?" he asked and I nodded no, "Where have you been then?"  
  
"I have never been far enough away not to see the Castle." I said and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"How old are you?" he asked and looked at me.  
  
"110. I was changed into an elf when I was 16. My dog.. Luna she was given eternal life and she lives on the grounds." I said and smiled. He watched me carefully and I looked at him.  
  
"I will take you with me when we are allowed to leave, would you like that?" He asked and looked at me straight in the face.  
  
"Oh would I! I would love to!" I said happily  
  
"When are we allowed to leave?" he asked shyly.  
  
Black Oleandor: Hey, I don't know if this is going well... I have no more ideas. MUST WATCH LOTR! *runs off to go watch to get more ideas* Well my next chappie will be good. Keep Reviewing! I need a name for this Fic!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hey ya'll I don't steal.  
  
"Well I don't know. Whenever I say so. I mean, I don't know if I WANT to let you go. I want friends and companions. I want to meet an elf that will bind him self to me. Do you see why I don't want to let any of you go?" I asked sadly and looked down.  
  
"You are very kind and sweet to all of us. I don't see how you can be like this when you've grown up with brutes as protectors and friends. I thought it was amazing that they were protecting you. I've never known anyone to have a connection with the Orcs like this!" I blushed when he said that to me.  
  
"Thank you lord Aragorn. I wish I could leave though. My father says it would be too dangerous for me to leave sight of the castle." I looked up at him sadly, " and even if I did leave, I couldn't bring Basan with me, because men, elves, and dwarves would kill him on the spot. So, in fact I stay for Basan. I know he will die some day, but we are very loyal to each other."  
  
"Loyalty is good, but you need to get out of here. I want you to come with us and see the world as we do. You are so smart, you shouldn't be wasting away here all alone. I will take you with me even if I am killed in the process." He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Aragorn, I have something to tell you. I know of the war that is going on and I know I can help you fight. I want to come with you, but since my father is against you, I cannot. I am the one link in the chain that you need, and that is why I can't leave. I am sorry for this." I looked at him and he smiled broadly.  
  
"That is why I need you to come with me. The fate of elves, men, dwarves and other beings are depending on it. If you do not help, there will be none of us left; except for the Elves, who have gone to the undying lands; they will soon perish if the Orcs cross the sea. Then what will you do? Mate with Orcs? Bind yourself to them? No you are not that foolish and I can sense it." He smiled and took my hands into his own; "You are a good and kind person. The Valar look kindly on you. I know that you will make the right decision. You are a true person and I think that your mate will come to you." He kissed my cheek and I hugged him as tears streamed down my cheeks.  
  
I felt like I was floating for a second until I realized that Aragorn had picked me up and placed me in his lap. I cried freely into his shirt and he whispered kind things in Elvish to me. I finally stopped crying awhile later, and he kissed the top of my head. I smiled and thanked him. He hugged me close to him and let me go to check on Legolas and Gimli.  
  
I opened the door and looked back at Aragorn who was watching me intently. He smiled and waved as I closed the door. I walked down the hall and Basan was looking at me like he wanted to marry me or something.  
  
" Arianna, I heard what you said to Aragorn. I am sorry for eavesdropping on you, but I heard my name and had to listen. What you said meant a lot to me. I am grateful for your loyalty, but if I had known you wanted to leave, I would have let you go a long time ago." He said smiling a rotten-tooth grin.  
  
"Really Basan? My father would kill you though, I do not wish to let you die. It would be heartbreaking!" I said warmly.  
  
"Princess, your happiness is what I live for. If I die knowing that you are happy, that would make my death worthwhile." Basan said and he kissed my hand.  
  
"Basan, you and I have been friends for a long time. I would never leave you for anything in the world." I said smiling.  
  
" Princess, I shall come with you. I will ride on your horse with you, if you will permit it, and anyone we come in contact with will not hurt me." Basan hugged me and my tears came freely this time.  
  
" Princess, do not cry," a voice came from behind me and I looked up to see who it was, " You can bring him if you want, I will protect him. Please put your faith in me to do so." Legolas said quietly.  
  
Black Oleandor: Hey sorry I haven't updated. I am moving to Indonesia Dec. 28 and It's been frantic! Pweese Review! I want to see all these nice things before I go! It would make the move so much easier! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah.. Yeah, whatever  
  
"Master Legolas thank you. I will put my trust in you to do so." I said and then I hugged Basan and Legolas. They walked off in different directions and I sat down on a bench.  
  
I heard a noise and I looked up to see my father standing next to me. I started to tremble as he seemed to grow furious and the room went black, "You are planning to leave the castle, aren't you?"  
  
" I. I... Well.. You see.." He silenced my babbling with a finger, "This was foreseen, you are not in trouble Arianna. I only wish that I could send you off with a smile." He was looking at me, and yet his eyes seemed to gaze straight through me and look into the past.  
  
"Father, I would like to leave with my friends, may I?" I asked quietly and looked up in his face. He nodded a yes, and left. I watched him go and the I smiled the biggest smile I had ever smiled.  
  
I suddenly had a flash back from my former life--  
  
"Arianna get your ass down here or you'll be sorry!" My step-dad yelled. I raced down the stairs and saw my mother and father sitting at the kitchen table having coffee and reading the paper.  
  
"Go outside and mow the lawn, and after you do that, clean out the garage. I will have more work for you when you get done. Do you understand me?" My step-dad barked.  
  
"Yes SIR!" I said and walked out of the house. I walked to the garage and found out that the lawn mower had no gas. My step-dad would kill me if I told him I needed money for gas, so I sneaked around the house and crawled into his room through the window. I went to his sock drawer and pulled out a crisp $20.00 bill. I smiled and closed the drawer.  
  
I hopped out the window and ran down to the corner store with the gas can. I filled it up and paid the man for the gas. I ran back to the house and filled the lawn mower up. I mowed the lawn, perfectly, in 15 minutes and then I went to the garage. The door was shut, so I pushed the clicker.  
  
The door opened and I gasped. Inside I found two emaciated dogs. I ran to the back and got some water and food for them. They ate like this was their last meal. I was horrified by the looks of them. They were skin and bones and one of them died later on that day.  
  
I kept the other one for a month, and then gave it away to one of my friends. I smiled a large smile as the dog was taken away to a good home.  
  
End Flashback--  
That was the last time I could remember that I was truly happy. I stood up and walked to the gardens. My horse was there and I got on him. 


	7. Chapter 6

"We have found her! We are saved!" he yelled to the other elves and they all whooped and cheered.  
  
"What? Who- What are you talking about?" I said nervously.  
  
"You are friends of the Orcs?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yes, I am. I know of the war, I know my father is an evil man. You wish to have me aid you in the war. I know what you have come for. I will not allow it. I decline." I said curtly and started to get on my horse.  
  
The leader of the elves grabbed my hand. I turned around and looked at him with tears in my eyes, "Too many of my friends have been killed. As a warrior of your status you must have killed many. Do you not think of who you are hurting when you kill them? I am as attached to them as you are to a mate. I will not allow them to go into battle and get themselves killed for a stupid reason." I said and then I got on my horse.  
  
"Do you not know what you are doing? You are making my task much more harder. I was sent to get your help in the war and you refuse. Many people will die because of your decision. I think a few friends dying, to save all of Middle Earth, would be better than having hundreds of people and elves killed." He said sternly.  
  
I got off my horse and smacked him clear across the face so hard it became a bright red spot on his face, " That remark, that was uncalled for. I was thinking of reconsidering, but now... Now I know why my father kept me from binding myself to anything. Everything is bad! You all want to kill and fight! Over a stupid ring! I could go and destroy it myself! But NOOOOOOOOOOO.... You all are trying to kill everyone." Right as I said that I knew I had made my mistake.  
  
"You can destroy it, right now? You must be jesting!" he said and laughed.  
  
" Y-Yes I was." I said and then looked at him, " You may have the Orcs as allies. I will go and get Basan, no, Gallon will get him." I whistled and Gallon walked over to me.  
  
"Gallon, Go and get Basan and bring him here. NOW" I smacked his rump and he ran off.  
  
I sat down and waited for Gallon. The Elf leader sat down and talked to me. I found out his name was Haldir, and he was from Lorien. I could hear Gallon's hoof beats and I knew Basan was with him. It took no longer than two seconds for Gallon and Basan to arrive. The elves looked at me and I waved to Basan. He waved to me and got off my horse. He ran to me. He picked me up and twirled me around. I giggled like a little girl and then he put me down.  
  
"Princess get behind me! I will protect thee." he commanded and he pulled out a dagger.  
  
"Basan, no! They are here as friends!" I shrieked as he lunged for Haldir.  
  
Haldir didn't see it coming and Basan hit him in the arm. Haldir yelled, " Arrows down! Do not shoot!"  
  
"Basan, its ok. I am joining them. I want you to take all of the Orcs and Warg riders that you can and attack daddy. DON'T hurt any humans and don't hurt daddy. Just hold him . If any elves or humans hurt any of you, I will personally see to it that they are killed! Do you both understand?" I said looking at Basan then at Haldir.  
  
"Yes princess." They said in ALMOST perfect unison. I hugged Basan and Haldir looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Haldir, I am above you in rank am I not?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes princess you are." he said.  
  
"Good. You and Basan will be leaders. I want you to get along, so you will work together!" I said sweetly and I kissed Haldir on the cheek. He looked shocked and pulled back.  
  
"Its for good luck" I said calmly and Basan walked off to whistle for the horse.  
  
Black Oleandor- Oh, So many reviews! I cant wait till Legolas and the others to show up!!!! YAAAY! 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: HA HA HA GOOD ONE!  
  
Basan brought Gallon (oh my gawd! I am soooo sorry about this! You pronounce his name Ga-li-on!! Hee hee! Not Gallon as in the metric unit of water measurement! Lol. Ok, back to the story) to me and I hopped on. Haldir grabbed Basan's elbow.  
  
"May I ride with the lady?" Haldir asked firmly.  
  
"If she will have it, then yes." Basan answered coolly, he then looked at me and I nodded my head, " The lady will allow you to, but if you touch her inappropriately or hurt her I WILL kill you, personally."  
  
Haldir jumped up behind me and I whispered to Gallon to go back to the castle in Elvish. Gallon raced off and arrived shortly back at the castle. Haldir had been quiet the whole ride and I looked back at him. He smiled warmly and jumped off the horse. He offered me his hand and I accepted it.  
  
"You live here? Alone?" he asked stunned.  
  
"Not recently, Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn son of Arathorn and Gimli son of Gloin have lived here with me for a week, but other than that, yes." I said as an Orc took my horse away.  
  
"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with that?" I asked as we passed through the large arches to get to the stairs.  
  
"They live! It is a most joyous day! I am sorry." He paused, "You are one of the bravest she-elves I have ever met. Aren't you afraid of the Orcs? Do they not hurt you?" He was obviously not used to my lifestyle.  
  
"I have lived here for 100 plus years. I know how to handle Orcs and Uruk Hai! Surly I am not the only one that lives with Orcs and Uruk Hai? There must be others? Tell me there are more." I asked as I stopped and stared into his eyes.  
  
"You are the only one. This is where the Orcs and Uruk Hai come from! Your father is the one we need to defeat! He must be stopped." Haldir said fiercely.  
  
"No... No you lie! I am not the only one!" I started to cry, " You lie! There must be.. Legolas. Aragorn.. Gimli. Take them" I ran up the stairs and Haldir followed me to my room.  
  
"Princess, princess! Don't cry! I will take you away from here and you can come live in Lothlorien with the King and Queen!" Haldir said happily as he followed me into the sitting room.  
  
"Haldir!!" A familiar voice yelled.  
  
"Legolas! Go! You are free to leave now. Take your things and leave! I want you to go and forget about me!" I yelled as I shut the door to my inner-most chambers.  
  
There was a knock at my door 30 minutes later and I opened it. Standing there was a smiling Gimli. I ushered him in and smiled.  
  
"Princess, I wished to say goodbye you. You look like you have been crying." He wiped the tears from my face, "You will never be forgotten and." He paused and sniffed, " I will miss you terribly. I will make a statue of you in my home. Please remember me." He hugged me and I started to cry into his shoulder.  
  
"Gimli, when you leave this place, know that I will come to see you all someday. When this war is over and I am free, I WILL come to see you." I said and he nodded. He grabbed my hand and kissed it roughly.  
  
I smiled as he bowed and walked out. I went to the window as he left my room. I watched them get on horses and ride off into the distance. I suddenly realized that I only saw Aragorn and Gimli leave, 'Maybe Legolas and Haldir left earlier.' I thought and then looked out at the sunset.  
  
I suddenly felt an arm come around my waist and one came over my mouth. I started to kick and try to get away. I felt something hit me hard on the head and then I blacked out.  
  
*****************READ*************** Black Oleandor- oh my gosh, I don't know what to put!!!! Scawy.. Oh well MUST WATCH MOVIE!!!! * runs off * MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and one detail I missed that came to my attention, when Haldir followed me up the stairs! Wouldn't he get caught??? This will come up in later chappies! (like the next one) Thank you for the Reviews!! Love you lots!!! 


	9. Athors note! Not bad though well maybe

Sorry bout not getting it out so soon, As I have said, I am moving to Indonesia and wont be able to get to a compie on which I will be able to upload chappies onto Fanfiction.net.! I will miss you! But I will be writing chappies as I am able to get to a computer without internet!! WEEEEEE! I love the reviews!!!  
  
Ok a question for all readers/reviewers:  
  
Define these phrases:  
  
Mary-sue  
  
Flame  
  
OOC (out of character rite??)  
  
And maybe more but those are good for now!!! ( I am a very slow person. Please help me!!!)  
  
Warm wishes, and happy Holidays!  
  
Black Oleandor 


	10. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I ran out of funny ways to say I don't own them.  
  
Black Oleandor: Hey guys. I know I haven't been updating like a good author and I'm sorry for it (bad me). *cries* Anyway……. Here is another chapter to my SERIOUSLY messed-up story!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. PS: I still need a better name for this story!!! ARRG YOU PEOPLE BETTER GET ME A GOOD ONE OR ELSE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
I woke up to a couple of unpleasant things: cold, hard ground, an empty stomach, and a severe headache! I looked around for anyone and saw, much to my belief, all of my "friends". I looked around for Legolas and there he was! Sitting right next to me, in fact. He smiled at me and I fainted.   
  
Arianna~ Now, you may think that I fainted because Legolas looked at me! HA! I laugh at you!!! No I fainted because my head hurt too much. (Owie) Anyway, back to da story!  
  
TWO DAYS LATER:  
  
I woke up riding a horse. 'Now, I bet a million dollars that Legolas is right behind me' I thought to myself and turned around. It was Legolas. (Dur.. How stupid are you people? I ALWAYS win my bets!) I smiled and he jumped back in surprise.  
  
"Aragorn! Gimli! Haldir! She is awake!!" Legolas yelled loudly.   
  
  
  
"Owww Legolas! That hurt… Do you have to yell so loud?" I croaked. I needed water soon or I was going to spontaneously combust. "Legolas can I have some water?" I asked quietly. He quickly retrieved a little pouch for me to drink out of. By that time, Aragorn, Gimli and Haldir were surrounding us staring at me. I drank until I was full and thanked Legolas.  
  
"Where am I? Where is Basan? I want to go home…. I'm scared. Legolas help." I said as I fainted again. (Gosh, I faint too much!) I woke up later and we were in a camp that obviously was set up by Haldir and Legolas. (It was perfect, that's how I knew *giggles*) I looked around and no one was around. I called out something, and to this day, I still don't know what it was. Instantly, Gimli was at my side.   
  
"Well little lassie, you gave us quite a scare! Being out cold for almost three days. Are you feeling well now? Would you like anything?" Gimli asked politely.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom and then I would like some food." I said and tried to get up with no success. Gimli chuckled and helped me up. He walked me over to a tree and walked a distance away to give me privacy, but close enough to help me if I blacked out.  
  
I finished with my business and staggered over to Gimli. He helped me back to the tent and I laid down. I was exhausted. Gimli brought some food in for me and he propped my head on his lap.   
  
"Now lassie I know you aren't very comfortable, but you need to eat. I brought you some meat and fruit. Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir are hunting. We are a day or two away from the nearest city. Then we will get you a nice bed." He said as he started to feed me and I nodded weakly to show that I understood.  
  
"Thank you Gimli, you have been so kind to me. I wish I could return the favor of kindness you are showing me." I said and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up to a warm blanket and a pillow made out of someone's clean tunic. I looked around and saw everyone still asleep. I looked for Gimli and found him with no blanket and shivering. I got up slowly and picked up my blanket. I walked slowly over to him and put the blanket over him. He stopped shivering after that.   
  
I smiled and walked over to the horses. As soon as I got to one it woke up. I put my hand on his head and he got down on his knees. I climbed on him and he stood up. Then I kicked him and he started to run. I steered him around the field a couple of times and ran him up a hill to greet the morning sun.   
  
I smiled and watched the sun rise. I turned the horse around and ran him down the hill my hair came loose and it flowed through the air. I laughed and laughed loud. It came out as a crystal clear symphony of vocal tones. I smiled broadly as the horse came to a stop in front of a line of men, consisting of: Aragorn, Gimli, Haldir and Legolas. All their mouths were hanging open.  
  
"What????" I laughed, "Is riding a horse down a hill a crime or something??" I smiled and tapped the horse on the nose. It kneeled and I hopped off. They still stared and I pushed up Haldir's chin and winked. I swear I thought I saw him sag a little. I walked off with the horse in tow, and the men went back to their chores. They were cleaning up camp so I took the liberty to go to the nearest stream to wash.  
  
When I returned, they had not only cleared the campsite, they were getting on their horses. There were four horses, and five people. They all stared at me, I chose to ride with Haldir.  
  
Black Oleandor: OOOOOOOOOO Conflict in interests!! lol, evil twist to the story…. Not a Mary-Sue now is it??? Thank you to the kind soul who defined the phrases for me so well that a dork like me could understand it! *kisses* I miss you all!   
  
Oh yes here is a special note to the people that have me on their "Favorite Author" list:   
  
I have you all on Author Alert so if you update, I will get to read your stories as soon as I can.  
  
Happy New Year! 2004 will be awesome  
  
XOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Black Oleandor  
  
PSS:  
  
I am now living in a hotel in Indonesia. I will be fully able to update now like maybe a chapter a day? Sounds good? Ok I'll let you go now! 


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Arianna Is in love with one of J.R.R Tolkien's characters! AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHO!!!!!  
  
Black Oleandor: Here we go again……  
  
"How did you- I thought only Aragorn knew." Legolas looked at me.  
  
"My father spoke of all of you. I just pretended you were an average person. I'm sorry." I said and looked away.  
  
Legolas turned my face so that I was looking at him. He was smiling. I looked at his crystal clear blue eyes and my heart melted. I smiled shyly and he hugged me. I hugged him softly and he kissed my head. I pulled away and gave him a questioning look. He laughed and I pouted. I pushed him so he was laying on his back and I looked at him with a stern gaze.  
  
"It is very improper to laugh at a princess, even if you are a prince." I said and put a finger on his nose. He shut up and looked at me.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just, you looked like you had never been kissed before." Legolas said laughing.  
  
I stood up and looked at him sadly. Legolas stopped laughing.   
  
"I haven't." was all I said and I walked out. I walked to the fire and sat down. Five minutes later Legolas walked out and sat next to me. I looked at him and was about to say 'go away', when he put a finger to my lips.  
  
"I'm sorry for that. I didn't realize that you hadn't left the grounds of the castle in all of your life. Forgive me. You must hate me now. I am sorry I ever burdened you with my presence." Legolas looked away and started to get up.   
  
I grabbed his arm, "That's not it. You, Haldir and Aragorn are fighting over me. Gimli didn't even try to because he thought that because he was a dwarf, he wouldn't have a chance. I want sincerity, not to be won over like a trophy prize." I said calmly looking into the fire, "Would you just try to be my friend first and then maybe we can go further than that?"  
  
Legolas bent down and kissed my hand softly, "I would be honored."  
  
We sat at the fire just chatting until Aragorn, Gimli and Haldir returned with four deer! I smiled and stood up. I walked over to Aragorn and he looked at me questioningly.  
  
"I would like to cook for you men tonight. I want to thank you and give Legolas and Haldir a night off from cooking." I said quite plainly.  
  
"Princess I-" Aragorn was about to protest, but Haldir AND Legolas looked at him sternly, " Ok. Fine, but do you want us to do anything with the deer?"  
  
"Yes, cut just the meat of one deer into cubes. Then cut the rest of the deer meat into four inch strips. Give me the skins of the deer and do nothing else." I said commandingly and they set to work.  
  
I went looking for berries and nuts to help with flavoring the meat. After I had collected enough ingredients, I walked back to camp to find that the task I had appointed them was complete. I went about searching for a large cooking pot and a frying pan.  
  
"Gimli, would you help me? I need at least three full pails of water. Could you get that for me?" I asked sweetly and he set out to get it. I looked at Legolas and he got up and walked over to me.  
  
"Legolas could you and Haldir go collect firewood for me? I need lots" I asked politely and they both left quietly with no protest. Aragorn walked over to me as I was adding meat to the large cooking pot.  
  
"Princess, would you have me do any chores?" he asked.  
  
"The heir of the King of Gondor should do nothing." I said as Gimli brought back the first pail of water. I added it to the pot along with some nuts and berry juice. Aragorn was in shock.  
  
"How did you know? I am the only one except some of the more important elves of Lord Elrond's court knows." Aragorn asked demandingly.  
  
"My father knew." I stated and went about adding meat and some herbs to the pot. It was starting to smell good and I licked my lips in anticipation.  
  
"LEGOLAS! HALDIR! I need that wood!" I yelled as the fire started to die out. Moments later they appeared with armloads of wood.  
  
"Thank you, just add it to the fire." I said and went about adding almost all of the meat into the now boiling stew. Gimli brought back another pail of water and I put it in. It was almost time to pour it into the bowls for the men when Gimli came back with the third pail of water. I poured it into the bowls and handed one to each man.   
  
They all thanked me and started to eat. Their eyes widened after their first bite, but they kept eating.  
  
As they were eating I took a lot the strips and friend them into deer bacon. The rest were laid out on the skins to dry and become deer jerky. I was then setting out to make a pie while they were still eating. I got some blueberries and put them in a pile. I looked around and found flour and sugar and other ingredients to make the crust. I had enough to make three pies, and so I did. After they were done eating I gave them each a slice of pie.   
  
"Princess your cooking is even better than the elves." Gimli said as he graciously accepted my pie from me.  
  
"Wow, I never knew that you could cook much less this well!" Aragorn said and accepted the pie.  
  
"Princess, the Valor have given you the best gift of all, great cooking skills." Haldir said jokingly and wolfed down some pie.  
  
"Your cooking is indescribable." Legolas said and ate the pie.  
  
Gimli suddenly looked at me, "Princess we have been so rude, we left none for you in our haste to eat such fine cooking. What will you eat?" As soon as he said that they all stopped eating and looked down. Gimli started up again, "As it is already you eat nothing to very little at all."   
  
"Oh, Gimli it's ok. I don't mind. I cooked for you and not for me. I am grateful for your appreciation. I will eat something later." I replied and they all pushed their plates away from themselves.  
  
"Princess, I suddenly feel full. I think I will retire for the night." Haldir said and got up. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead before saying goodnight and going into his tent. Legolas and Aragorn did the same. Gimli stayed out and watched me clean. I smiled as he asked for another piece of pie. I gave him a piece and he finished it quickly.   
  
"Princess I feel that we are close friends. Am I right?" Gimli asked  
  
"Yes, Gimli your presumption is correct." I replied happily while cleaning up the meat.  
  
"You lied. I know you did. I can tell that you haven't eaten since I fed you." Gimli said calmly.  
  
"Yes, I know. I really am just not hungry." I said still cleaning.  
  
"You lie again." Gimli said.  
  
"I will eat. I want some deer soup. Don't worry. I will make some right now. You want some too?" I asked openly.  
  
"More of that delicious soup? You betcha!" Gimli said and we both laughed.  
  
Black Oleandor: Ok that was crappy, but I had to think of something… lol. Anyways I will get the next chapter up VERY soon! TTYL XOXOXOX Black Oleandor. 


	12. To Angel 13:

To Angel 13:

Thank you very much for your reviews… but please, do not review it anymore until I actually write something. Your reviews are irritating me. Its cluttering up my mail box. I respect the fact that you like my story and wish me to continue, and believe me, I am writing. I have a problem uploading things, so will you wait patiently like all of the other people and stop REVIEWING!

Black Oleandor


	13. Chapter 10

As I reheated the soup, Gimli and I chatted about the Misty Mountains and what it was like. I was enthralled with the funny and bitter-sweet stories he had to tell of his wonderful home. It sounded so friendly and inviting. When the soup was bubbling, I lad deled out two bowls for me and him.

"Princess, you should come to the Misty Mountains and visit when this is all over! My family and friends would love your cooking and be pleased of your presence. Not many outsiders have that honor!" Gimli said and I smiled.

"That would be delightful Gimli! Though are you sure that they wouldn't mind?" I asked tenderly.

"As long as you are with me, no one will mind!" He said and smiled softly.

"Do you miss your home?" I asked and he gave me a strange look.

"Doesn't every traveler?" He asked and the instantly regretted saying it, " I am sorry princess, I didn't meant it to be that way."

"I do miss the gardens… They were so beautiful in the Spring-time. I miss my horses and the open sky they would run under." I said and looked up, " I now know my father was an evil man. I want him to be brought down. Along with Sauron. The deceitful bastards." I said and Gimli almost choked on his food at my comment.

I laughed at his strangled expression and he laughed along. I suddenly felt very tired. I ate the rest of my soup and excused myself. I went looking for Legolas and I fell in the dark. My body hit the ground with a loud thump and it knocked the air out of me. As I tried to regain my breath, Haldir's face appeared over mine.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly and I nodded to the best of my ability. He picked me up in one swift motion and brought me to his bed. He laid me down gently and laid next to me quietly. I had regained my breath and I turned around to face a smiling Haldir.

"What's so funny?" I whispered.

"Your accident, for one. Also your expression." He said and I poked him and stuck my tongue out.

He seized this moment for what it was worth. He kissed me gently on the lips and my eyes popped open in surprise. He softly nibbled on my lip and I gave in to it. I took a shallow breath and he stuck his tongue in my mouth quickly. I made a slight peep noise, but his hands started moving, and gave me something new to concentrate on. His hand that had rested on my hip went under my the fabric of my shirt and up my back. His other hand went through my hair slowly. I kissed him back and let go. I was really enjoying this until he let go.

He kissed my lips softly and smiled at me. I ran my hand over his cheek and touched the tip of his ear. His eyes rolled up and he quietly made it known that he liked that… A lot. I kissed his cheek and stood up. He groaned and I giggled. I walked off into the general direction I thought Legolas had gone. The moon was full tonight and I could see things better when I got away from the fire. I found Legolas sitting on a rock and looking out.

I walked on my tiptoes and tried to not be heard by his keen elf ears. I walked right up behind him and touched his shoulder. All he did was put his hand on mine and sit there.

"You should be asleep." Was all he said and I touched his cheek.

"What if I want to be with you?" I asked and he turned 180 degrees at that.

"I heard you with Haldir. You should be with him." He said coldly.

"Legolas, that was one kiss. I didn't mean it. I fell and he brought me to his bed, then he kissed me. That was it. I swear." I said sadly trying to get him to believe me.

"Why did you let him kiss you, when I could not?" He said softly and my mouth dropped open. He looked at me and stood up.

"When you can answer that, talk to me." He said and started to get up. I pushed him so he was sitting back down. He looked at me and I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled away and he frowned.

"I wasn't ready for it. Haldir took me by surprise. THAT is why I didn't kiss you first." I said and walked past him down the hill. I felt hurt that he would think that I was like…a whore.. I suddenly felt like one. I started to cry and I started to run. In no general direction, I ran.

Tears streamed down my face as I ran. I felt like no one understood. Images of my past life flashed through my mind. Basan and my real family passed through my head. I cried harder and I ran faster. I could hear hooves behind me and I stopped.

I turned around and there was a white horse. No rider could be seen. I smiled as it nudged m shoulder and I petted it on its neck. The horse bent down on its knees so I could get on. I hopped on softly and I felt like a little child as it ran. The wind passed through my hair and I smiled. The horse was so strong and powerful I felt safe with it. I noticed that it was turning back to the camp, but I didn't mind.

It stopped at the base of the hill and I jumped off. I whistled to it and it followed me up the hill. Legolas and the ret of the men were no where around so I brought it up to the camp to give it water and food. It whinnied after it was done and I suddenly felt another presence close to me. I looked around, saw nothing and went back to caring for the horse.

"Oh thank the Valar!" I heard a voice behind me and turned around to see Aragorn standing there. I smiled and he ran to hug me.

"We were so worried. Legolas went into fits when he saw you running away. He nearly passed out! I had to drug him to get him to calm down. Gimli was worried and Haldir went running off to find you." He said in a rush and fresh tears came to my eyes. I didn't mean to hurt anyone!

He pulled away from me and kissed my forehead, " Legolas wishes to see you. Go to him." I smiled and ran off. As I approached Legolas, I could hear soft singing. I listened to him and fell in love with his voice. I sighed and his song stopped.

"Legolas? Are you there? Its dark and I cant see very well." I said softly and I heard him running. I felt arms around me a second later and I looked up to see Legolas's happy face.

"I thought I'd lost you…." Was all he said.

Ohhhhh cliffy. Lol Thank Angel 13 for annoying me enough to write it. coughs in her general direction Well I will see if I want to update later. Review it and say nice things.

Babie J


	14. Update for the readers

To the general public:

I appreciate the reviews && the adds to your favs, story favs and author faves. I am sorry to announce that this story, while adequate, will no longer be written. I'm considering re-writing it, and I've played around with the idea for a few weeks now, because there has been a lot of interest in it. If you would like to see this story re-done, i would ask that anyone who has a passion for reading & editing step forward to be a beta for me. My email address is && i would appreciate the beta.

Again, thank you very much for your continual support, I am sure this story will be one of many of mine to be speedily fixed.

with love,

Blackoldeandor


End file.
